The present invention is a safety net and a safety net system, particularly for use in openings for access to deep well pumping station. The safety net, in the form of a web, is usable in existing deep wet wells and pumping stations, so that upon removal of the hatch cover, the opening is protected, or protectable by the safety net.
Particularly, with regard to deep wet wells and pumping stations, such as for sewage, a rectangular hatch is provided over the opening for access into the working area below.
The hatch is usually a frame with a place for a cover. The hatch is oftentimes flush with the ground.
When gaining access to the inside of the subterranean chamber of the well, pumping station, or the like, once the cover is removed, there is a great danger that someone, or something, may accidentally fall through the opening.
There are numerous pre-existing installations, usually flush with the ground area. Once the worker or workers have access to the space below, it is necessary to keep the hatch cover off to provide light and air in the area below. There was a need for some form of simple, inexpensive safety system to protect the public, and even the workers, when a hatch was open.
Oftentimes, the access to a subterranean system is only necessary for a short period of time, such as for inspection or adjustment. Thus, it was important to have a safety system that could permanently be in place, or that could easily be emplaced when access was required.